Gilded Seraph Vanila
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850658 |idalt = |no = 8495 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 240 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |normal_distribute = 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |bb2_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 121, 124, 127 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 121, 122, 124, 125, 127, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 33, 6, 34, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = The most enigmatic among the legendary Battle Maidens, Vanila is an elite mech pilot and a paladin of the skies. Her endless quest for the dark fighter who chased away the shadow of death was driven by an inexplicable bond, but it was the very same that ignited Vanila's powerful sense of duty and protection of her comrades. The fateful showdown against the gods had ended in hard-won victory for the Battle Maidens, but left an indelible scar across the earth. The radiant arcing of Vanila's mech, however, brought the promise of light and hope for a brighter tomorrow. After the battle, Vanila was finally able to meet the dark angel that mirrored her every movement. As she drew nearer to this phantom entity, Vanila could not conceal her surprise. Like shattered fragments coming back into a single whole, Vanila knew in an instant that this was none other than her twin sister, Rika. Having had only shadowed memories and vague recollections of her departed twin, Vanila was reunited at last with the missing shards of her soul. Though their reunion was short-lived, Rika promised that she would always be by her side. Placing a hand over Vanila's heart, Rika disappeared once more, leaving a radiant smile on the wind. And yet, despite Rika's departure, Vanila had never felt more complete in her life. Like a shadow to Vanila's light, Rika lives on alongside her sister's soul. Vanila decided to remain in Grand Gaia along some of the other Maidens to watch over the people as a true angel of the skies. |summon = I am always ready, Summoner. Say the word, and we set off at dawn. |fusion = Rika, do you feel this new power? Let our combined strengths conquer all enemies. |evolution = My soul finally feels complete. Rika...You will always be with me, and I with you. |hp_base = 6525 |atk_base = 2523 |def_base = 2525 |rec_base = 2318 |hp_lord = 9321 |atk_lord = 3604 |def_lord = 3607 |rec_lord = 3312 |hp_anima = 10438 |rec_anima = 3014 |atk_breaker = 3902 |def_breaker = 3309 |def_guardian = 3905 |rec_guardian = 3163 |def_oracle = 3458 |rec_oracle = 3759 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Soul of the Guardian |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 100% boost to max HP of Light types, 20% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, enormously boosts critical damage, 50% damage reduction from all elements for first 2 turns & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 30% BC cost reduction, 250% crit damage, 135% ABP & 60% CBP |bb = Seraphic Radiance |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |bbnote = 30% evasion to self, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max), 25% chance of Atk purge & 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 20 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb_hpscale2 = |bb2_es = true |sbb = Spirit Seal: Dual Destiny |sbbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Light attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 125% crit damage, 200% Spark, 40% BC/HC drop rate & 7% Item drop rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Walküre: Lightchaser |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds evasion for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 100% chance of evasion, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% crit damage & 500% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Boarbaric Walküre |synergy = Nova |bondunit = Boorish Beauty Inoko |dbbdescription = 32 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, max HP, 100% evasion, fully restores HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge & adds status ailment infliction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 16 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 16 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 16 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 16 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Protector Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to critical damage for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds 20 combo (BB) / 24 combo (SBB) powerful Light attack on all foes to BB/SBB |esnote = 15% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = 850657 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +30% Atk/Def & 20% HP, 150 Atk/Def & 120% HP boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = 200% Def boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 5000 HP Light Barrier |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Allow SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Light types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 50% crit damage |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 10% per foe, 50% max (Prerequisite: "Adds probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to SBB") |omniskill4_9_sp = 15 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance of Atk purge |omniskill4_10_sp = 15 |omniskill4_10_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_10_note = 80% chance of status infliction |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Vanila6 }}